Mercy in the darkness
by Echo of Pandemonio
Summary: Pensi che tutto sia andato come vuoi, Apollonius? Pensi, davvero, che sia finito tutto così? Una nuova minaccia colpisce la terra: nemici provenienti da un misterioso castello comparso nel cielo, hanno iniziato ad attaccare cercando la Fanciulla perduta. Ma chi è? E chi è la ragazza, completamente senza ricordi, che Kagura trova e che ribattezza Sylvie?


**Titolo**: Mercy in the darkness  
**Personaggi**: Kagura Demuri, OC!Sylvie, Quasi tutti  
**Genere**: romantico, mistero, guerra  
**Rating**: PG  
**Avvertimenti**: longfic, original character, what if...?  
**Wordcount**: 441 (Fidipù)  
**Note**:_Pensi che tutto sia andato come vuoi, Apollonius?_  
_Pensi, davvero, che sia finito tutto così?_  
Una nuova minaccia colpisce la terra: nemici provenienti da un misterioso castello comparso nel cielo, hanno iniziato ad attaccare cercando la Fanciulla perduta. Ma chi è?  
E chi è la ragazza, completamente senza ricordi, che Kagura trova e che ribattezza Sylvie? Qual è il suo collegamento con i nuovi nemici?

**Prologo**

_Pensi che tutto sia andato come vuoi, Apollonius?_  
_Pensi, davvero, che sia finito tutto così?_

Zen Fudo si svegliò, alzandosi a sedere di scatto e portandosi una mano all'occhio bendato, mentre la voce di Mykage, l'Ombra dell'Amore, gli risuonava ancora nelle orecchie: era stato un sogno quello che aveva appena vissuto?  
Doveva essere così.  
Doveva essere assolutamente così.  
Finalmente la pace era giunta per quel pianeta, finalmente non c'erano più minacce e l'antico amore di Apollo e Silvia era stato ripristinato.  
Allora, perché…  
Perché la voce di Mykage sapeva così tanto di minaccia?  
Possibile che quell'ombra avesse fatto qualcosa di cui lui era all'oscuro?

La luna faceva capolino, illuminando la grotta con i suoi raggi tenui e rispecchiandosi nella pozza d'acqua al centro: «_We listened to every fainted cry…of the creatures there on the day the world began…_» la voce lieve si levava dall'oscurità, attirando i piccoli animaletti che abitavano quel luogo.  
Un topolino, più coraggioso degli altri, si avvicinò alla ragazza che, seduta per terra, continuava a cantare, guardando la luna alta nel cielo: «Ciao» bisbigliò, volgendo lo sguardo celeste verso il piccolo animaletto e scostandosi dal volto una ciocca di capelli biondi: «Anche tu non sai come uscire da questo posto? O attendi qualcuno?»  
Il topo alzò il muso verso di lei, scappando non appena cercò di accarezzarlo, ma tornando sui suoi passi e studiandola serio, facendo sorridere la ragazza che riprese a cantare verso la luna.  
Rimanendo in attesa.

Il suono dei tacchi risuonava negli uffici deserti e accompagnava la donna che, a passo di marcia, avanzava spedita: era in ritardo, dannatamente in ritardo, con la consegna di quei documenti.  
Si fermò, gettando indietro le ciocche more che erano sfuggite allo chignon e facendo vagare lo sguardo sui box dei dipendenti completamente deserti; sospirò, guardando il proprio riflesso nel vetro della finestra: capelli mori, occhi di due colori, dovuti a una particolare combinazione genetica, e il volto smagrito dalle tante ore di straordinario.  
_Sei davvero in pessime condizioni, Uta_, si disse, scuotendo il capo e riprendendo la sua marcia.  
_Finalmente ti ho trovato_.  
Si voltò, guardandosi attorno, sicura di essere rimasta sola nell'ufficio.  
Magnifico, adesso sentiva le voci.  
Stava lavorando davvero troppo.  
_Sì, mia adorata, finalmente ti ho ritrovato._  
Eh no.  
Passi una volta, ma due…  
«Chi c'è?» domandò con il tono imperioso che usava per riportare l'ordine quando il caos regnava nell'ufficio ma, in risposta, ricevette solo il silenzio; sospirò, socchiudendo gli occhi: stava decisamente lavorando troppo…  
Lentamente si voltò nuovamente verso il vetro della finestra incontrando, invece che del suo riflesso, quello di un uomo dai lunghi capelli bianchi e gli occhi viola: _Mia diletta_, le parole le arrivavano dentro, mentre il riflesso si avvicinava a lei e le catturava le labbra in un bacio.  
_Diventa lo strumento della mia vendetta_.


End file.
